Problem: Suppose that $f(x)$ is a linear function satisfying the equation $f(x) = 4f^{-1}(x) + 6$. Given that $f(1) = 4$, find $f(2)$.
Solution: Since $f(x)$ is a linear function, we can write $f(x) = ax + b$.  We want to find the inverse function $g(x)$ defined by $f(g(x))=x$ for every $x$.  If we substitute $g(x)$ into the equation for $f$ we get  \[f(g(x))=ag(x)+b.\]Using that the left side is $f(g(x))=x$ we get \[x=ag(x)+b.\]Solving for $g$ we obtain \[g(x)=\dfrac{x-b}{a}.\]Substituting $f(x)$ and $g(x)$ into the given equation, we get \[ax + b = 4 \cdot \frac{x-b}{a} + 6\]Multiplying both sides by $a$, we get \[a^2 x + ab = 4x - 4b + 6a.\]For this equation to hold for $\emph{all}$ values of $x$, we must have the coefficient of $x$ on both sides equal, and the two constant terms equal. Setting the coefficients of $x$ equal gives $a^2 = 4$, so $a = \pm2$. Setting constant terms equal gives $ab = -4b + 6a$. If $a = 2$, we have $2b = -4b + 12$, which gives $b = 2$. If $a = -2$, we have $-2b = -4b - 12$, so $b = -6$. Thus we have two possibilities: $f(x) =2x + 2$ or $f(x) = -2x - 6$.

We're given that $f(1) = 4$, and testing this shows that the first function is the correct choice. So finally, $f(2) = 2(2) + 2 = \boxed{6}$.